The present invention relates in general to material transportation cars, and, more particularly, to railroad cars.
The AAR has specific regulations regarding sizes and structures of railway cars. To most efficiently utilize a car, the volume and load capabilities thereof must be maximized within the restraints of AAR regulations. For example, a longer car is permitted if width is decreased correspondingly. However, the weight of a car increases as that car is lengthened. Thus, to achieve a payload in excess of 193,000 pounds, the car cannot exceed 70,000 pounds.
Thus, there is need for a means of increasing the volume of existing cars while remaining within the requirements set by the AAR.